


Taming a Wild Tiger

by mondayvz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Confused Kagami Taiga, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kagami Taiga Being an Idiot, Kagami Taiga being soft and chewy, Kagami Taiga being soft for you, Kagami Taiga is a mess, Light Smut, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Swearing, You and Kagami are whipped for eachother, and everyone knows, occasional ooc honestly i hope im doing a good job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondayvz/pseuds/mondayvz
Summary: You love him, he loves you. Let's see how this little love game plays out.





	Taming a Wild Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first thing I've ever written please be gentle, lol. I believe Kagami is a good boy and he's a soft boy who just doesn't know how to articulate how he feels to someone he likes so, yeah. Sorry if he seems out of character, this is lowkey (highkey) self-indulgent!

You were the Seirin basketball team's manager. You were uninterested in basketball, but Riko — your close friend — asked you to help her manage the team, since she already had so much on her plate. Once you signed up as a manager, you quickly got introduced to everyone on the team, including Kagami. He caught your eye the most because of his athleticism and his love for the sport. 

You had gotten quite close with him, finding out that you both lived in the same apartment building and take the same route to school. You visited him in his apartment the most after Seirin's Inter-High game with Shutoku, because you constantly had to tape and massage his injured legs. You vividly remember catching him playing basketball with Tōō's ace; Aomine Daiki. He played with him while his legs were still injured. You were concerned, but Kagami pleaded you not to tell Riko, but you knew that she would find out either way.

Recently, Tōō and Seirin's game ended in a sweet victory for one and a bitter loss for the other.This loss affected Seirin's plays and spirit, causing their succeeding games to progressively worsen. Seeing the boys crestfallen made your heart ache, especially seeing Kagami so frustrated after the game with Tōō. Although the atmosphere was heavy, Riko tried to encourage and uplift everyone, which did work for a while, however basketball practices after a huge loss weren't the best. And that affected your recent interactions with the red-haired boy, so much so, that he'd been ignoring not just Kuroko, but you as well.

_ "Don't talk to me." _

_ "I'm not in the mood." _

_ "Leave me alone." _

_ "Don't touch me." _

For the past week, Kagami seemed like he had been actively avoiding you. Whenever you called him, it was either a short response, or no response at all. You couldn't hold a proper conversation with him, let alone visit him in his apartment like you usually do. One day the cold shoulder treatment would definitely get the best of you.

Today was once again testing your patience. 

You sat at the edge one of the gymnasium's benches, furiously shaking your leg. There he was, jumping and dunking all over the place. Normally you'd be in awe, but today was different. Today, you didn't care, hell, you almost felt offended. Your eyes were away from the players for once, but something inside you felt like it was about to snap any second. Bottling up your feelings was something you did often and you knew it wasn't good for you. Approaching Riko, you discreetly asked her in the middle of practice if you could leave earlier. She hesitated for a second. However, upon reading your expression, she knew something was definitely up, so she let you go. 

Little did you know, Kagami noticed you depart from the gym. He was looking at you with the little time he had in between games. His eyes softened and he swallowed thickly. Kuroko saw this and nudged his elbow into his side, causing Kagami to jolt. 

"Kuroko, what the hell—!" 

"We're in practice," The blue-haired boy paused. "Fix things with her later." he continued. 

The taller boy closed his mouth, then shortly bit his bottom lip. Kagami knew that Kuroko was right. He was aware that he made a huge mistake, and so he felt guilty. This same feeling of guilt had been eating away at insides for the past week. It was too much for him.

The moment everyone was dismissed, Kagami bolted straight out of the gym, hoping he could come after you somehow. He first tried searching around the school for a little while, looking for you at your most frequent spots. There was no avail. He then tried to call you two times, then progressing to five, and finally ten. His voicemails constantly showing up on your phone, repeatedly relaying messages that progressively get more and more desperate.

 

_** "Are you free? Can you come over?" ** _

_** "Can we talk? Its about us." ** _

_** "Please. Come over, I'm so sorry." ** _

 

He gets more nervous by the second.

 

_** "Please— please pick up.. I need to talk to you.."  ** _

_** "I— I know you don't want to see me.. or hear my voice.. but.. I— I need to see you right now." ** _

 

You could feel the quivering in his voice through your phone screen, you could feel that he was begging you at this point, and your chest felt heavy.

He softly whispered your name into his cellphone's microphone, _"I need you right now."_

That was all it took for you, you couldn't take it anymore. With tears tears streaming down your cheeks, you ran towards the elevator and nearly jammed in the button with the floor number of Kagami's apartment. When you reached the front of his door, your entire body was shaking. So many thoughts filled your head at that moment. You felt a wave of emotions all at the same time; sadness, anger, frustration, and lastly, relief. You were relieved and reassured that he wouldn't ignore you forever. You felt a huge weight lift off of your chest when you realized that you would no longer be alone since he would soon be with you and cradle you in his embrace. You let out a deep sigh, knowing both of you would would no longer suffer because of the distance between you two. Your hand shakily reached for the door, anxious to see the boy who you've become attached to.

And at that moment you realized, you had missed him so much.

The front door swung open and you were instantaneously pulled inside. Two strong arms wrapped around you, and his bigger frame engulfed your smaller one. One arm was around your waist, while his other hand was at the back of your head. Your face was firmly pressed against chest, and his nose was buried at the top of your head, inhaling your scent. Kagami held you so tightly, its as if he had been starved of touch. You silently cried into his collarbone, not caring if your tears would soak his shirt or not. 

The much taller boy hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his hips, and proceeded to carry you to his bedroom. Your face was buried on the crook of his neck and your hands were planted on his shoulders. You were sniffling and hiccuping from how much you cried. He ungracefully shoved his bedroom door aside, then gently placed you on his plush bed, as if you were precious cargo. He climbed on top of you, awkwardly trying to avoid having his legs crush yours because of his size. 

"Taiga.." you sounded needy for second and you didn't like it, but your body was reacting to his.

He blushed, this was the first time he ever heard his name come out like that from your mouth. He laid down on his side, and you reciprocated. He once again pulled you close to his body, having no intention of letting you go. You missed this feeling; being tangled in his embrace, your legs interlocked, and the feeling of his heartbeat. 

 

-

 

There was long silence, however it wasn't heavy nor tense. It was just the sound of his labored breathing, you thought about how tired he must have been. You slowly lifted your head and met Kagami's sleeping face. You smiled, taking in how peaceful and how cute he looked right now. The light from the window danced on his skin, so much so it looked like he was glowing in the darkness of his room. You absentmindedly caressed the side of his face with your thumb, which caused him to stir a little bit. 

"Sorry, did I wake you?" You murmured. 

He slowly opened his eyes, smiling the moment he saw you. 

"No.." his voice was a little husky just from a short nap.

You pulled your hand away from his face, but before you could, Kagami softly pressed his lips at the back of your hand. Planting small, delicate kisses from your fingers, to your wrist. The taller boy didn't fail to notice the faint blush creeping on your cheeks. 

"What— what are you doing.." you lightly chuckled. 

Kagami stopped, but still held onto your hand. He squeezed it lightly and pressed your palm on his cheek. Indeed, you missed this feeling, it immediately sent chills down your spine even though your face continuously heated up. His hand then traversed back to your waist and pulled you closer once again, feeling the distance between you two was getting too wide. He snuggled you close to his chest, making sure not to squeeze you too tight. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes to hours, the both of you held onto each other as if it would be your last. It was getting late, and your eyelids felt awfully heavy. As much as you wanted to fall asleep in Kagami's embrace, you had to return to your own apartment for you had school work to attend to that you left neglected.

You slowly sat up from his bed, taking one last look at him. He was once again asleep, or so you thought. When Kagami felt the bed dip ever so slightly in his sleep, he immediately had his long arms latched against your waist, refusing to let you go. He quietly groaned out of protest when you tried to leave.

"Taiga, I need to go—"

"Don't." The red-haired boy whimpered. 

"Stay with me, _please_." he pleaded. 

Kagami had missed you terribly. He yearned for your attention, your touch and your presence, and so did you with him. You were a bit shocked on how vulnerable and how needy he sounds right now. You sighed and lightly ran your fingers through his tinted locks. 

"Do you.. still have some of my clothes here?" You whisper, and he nods in response. 

You took a deep breath and softly exhaled. You weren't exactly in the mood to walk all the way to your apartment. You already felt fatigued from just crying so hard, that your eyes were so puffy and that they almost felt swollen. Kagami's bed was plush and big enough for the both of you that it felt inviting. He was sleeping so peacefully and his embrace felt so warm and so satisfying. You thought staying with him isn't a bad idea.

"Okay." 

Kagami grinned, slightly tugging at you arm signaling you to come back and snuggle with him. Instead, you held his hand and kissed the back of it, like he did to you. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Don't wear your sports clothes to bed though," You joked, laughing lightly. He frowned, immediately sitting up and heading to his closet to get a change of clothes.

 

"I— I knew that!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I hope you enjoyed that there are still going to be more chapters. Hahahauaahshshah leave a comment or some kudos on how I can improve, i'll take anything please oof,,


End file.
